1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for joining hybrid electrical transmission cables.
As described in patent document CN 2006/20073616, it is known to produce hybrid electrical transmission cables comprising stranded conductive wires made of aluminum in the central zone of the cable and coiled conductive wires made of copper on and outside this central zone.
The invention provides a device for joining such hybrid electrical transmission cables in particular intended for high voltages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent document WO 2011/103036 relates to a device for connecting cables comprising a central supporting core made up of composite wires comprising fibers embedded in a matrix that may be made of aluminum, on which core conductive metal wires, which may be made of copper, are wound.
In this device, the central core of the abutted cables is stripped of conductive wires that are removed over a corresponding length and the two abutted cores are connected via a tube equipped with internal sleeves, into which tube their end is inserted and crimped.
As regards connection of the external conductive wires, it is achieved by means of an external metal connector tube that is crimped at its ends onto the conductive wires on each side of the connecting device.
Although such a connecting device may be suitable for cables in which the central core acts as a mechanical support for the external conductive wires, it is unable, in the case of hybrid cables such as described above in which the central aluminum wires have an electrical transmission function, to ensure the electrical withstand of the connection, above all at high voltages.